Neckties, having faces of different fabrics and/or patterns, are well known in the industry. U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,057 to Luceri discloses one possible method of forming a necktie, having faces of different fabrics. However, in this method the lining is inserted after the necktie has been reversed, which requires a special tool and adds considerably to the cost of manufacture. Another difficulty is in properly fitting the lining inside the necktie so that it presents a smooth appearance and permits ready knotting.